Dear Diary P2
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: After Brick telling him not to read his diary, Butch reads it again and misinterprets something that Brick said about him and Boomer. That misinterpretation kept the two boys from focusing on crime fighting.


Narrator: The city of Townsville, the place we last were the the Boys read Brick's diary...

*Scene switches to the RRBs house*

Butch: BOOMER!!!!!!

Boomer: (pops out of the box) Here I am!

Butch: (looks at Boomer weird) Whatcha doing bro?

Boomer: I am playing "Ship Me To Another Country".

Butch: You know Boomer? Sometimes you make me want to ship you to another country...

Boomer: Hey!!

Butch: But you know what? (walks to the box) I want to "get shipped to another country" with ya. I have something to show you.

*Butch tries to get into the box, but Boomer tries to stop him*

Boomer: (yelling) NO BUTCH! YOU CAN'T FIT! THE SYROFOAM!

Butch: (is in the box) It's *STYROFOAM* Boomer! And who cares. I need to show you something.

*Butch hands Boomer a piece of paper*

Boomer: Hey!! This is a entry in Brick's diary! He *TOLD* us not to read it remember?

Butch: Yeah but you know me? Hehe...but read what he said about us!

*Boomer reads in entry*

Dear Diary (July 28th 2009),

Today I want to talk about my brothers, Boomer and Butch. You see, people think that I am the older brother in the group and it's clear why they think so. Boomer acts so immature and Butch likes to beat up on Boomer and he also likes to irritate me to the max. They fight a lot and it's mostly over the stupidest things. I constantly have to scold them for doing so... sounds crazy right? I wonder how Blossom does it... without punching her sisters in the face.  
That's what I feel like doing to my brothers when they fight.  
All and all, I think Boomer is mean-...

Boomer: (shocked) I'm *MEAN*??

Butch: (flips page over to the other side) Read this part.

continued...

ingful. That's a word I never thought I'd use for him.

Boomer: (shocked) Mean?

Butch: (aggravated) No, (points to a part) read *THIS*!

continued

Butch on the other hand is pretty...

Butch: How can *I* be *PRETTY*?

Boomer: Umm hel-lo! How can *I*, Boomer, the cutest of the three, be *MEAN*?

Butch: You can be mean Boomer...

Boomer: No! That's the *OTHER* Boomer! From the Rowdyruff Boys 2.0!

Butch: Oh! But how can *I* be pretty?!

Boomer: Yeah. You're kinda ugly bro.

Butch: Coming from lemon head!

*Scene switches to the Boys' room*

*Phone rings*

Brick: (picks up the phone) Rowdyruff Boys. This is Brick speaking...

Mayor: Boys! I'm so glad I can reach you! There's a giant robot destroying my city! The Powerpuff Girls are already there. All we need is you guys!

Brick: We're on it Mayor! (slams phone)

Brick: (flying) Boomer! Butch! We got a call! LET'S GO!

*Scene switches to the box, Boomer and Butch both pop out*

Butch: We got a call... I guess we better go...

*Boomer and Butch float slowly*

Boomer: Me mean?

Butch: Me pretty?

Brick: (looks back to see his brothers are slow, irritated) Boomer, Butch, LET'S GO! Do I have to pound on you guys?!

Boomer and Butch: (sigh) Coming Brick...

Narrator: That's more like it Boys! Go get em!

*Scene switches to the city. Where the robot is attacking and the Powerpuff Girls are trying to attack it. The Boys reach the scene*

Brick: C'mon boys! Go for the arms!

*Brick takes off and Boomer and Butch follow. They both suddenly halt to a stop*

Boomer: (thinking) I'm not mean. I am usually a sweet little boy. Why would Brick say that I am mean?

Butch: (thinking) I'm not pretty. I'm a boy, not a girl. Why would Brick think that I was a sissy?

Brick: Boys! Watch out!

*The robot takes its arm and hits a distracted Boomer and Butch. They both fall to the ground*

Butch: (spots a cockroach) I need some thinking food. (picks up the cockroach and eats it)

Boomer: Uh, can I have just a little piece?

Butch: I thought you didn't like bugs.

Boomer: (shaking) Well, I would want to try a little piece.

Butch: Okay (hands Boomer a piece). Well, let's think, how can I be pretty?

Boomer: And how can I be mean?

Girls and Brick: Boomer! Butch! Watch out!

Boomer and Butch: Huh?

*The defeated robot falls and it falls right on top of Boomer and Butch*

*Brick flies down and lifts the robot off of the boys*

*After a day of crime fighting, the Boys arrive home*

Brick: (angry) Why weren't you paying attention to me? You two could have been killed! (concerned) Is everything alright?

*Boomer and Butch look at each other. Butch nods at Boomer*

Boomer: (ashamed) No... Butch and I did a bad thing.

Brick: (concerned) Like what Boomer? What did you two do?

Butch: (cracks, talks fast) Okay! It's was mostly my fault. I tore a page out of your diary because I read the part where you said I was pretty. So I showed it to Boomer because you said something about him as well and that's the reason why we didn't concentrate on crime fighting. How can *I* be pretty?

Boomer: (ashamed) And how can I be mean?

Brick: (slams "hand" on his head) I knew you guys were going to read my diary after I told you not to. (walks over to Boomer and Butch, sympathetic) But, I ain't mad. At least you told me. (looks at Butch) Now, where's that page?

*Butch pulls the page out of his pocket and hands it to Brick*

*Brick then tapes the page back to it's place*

Brick: Alright. I want to clear something up. (looks at Boomer) Read this.

I think Boomer is meaningful. That's a word I never thought I'd use for him.

Boomer: (surprised) Meaningful! I'm meaningful! Thanks Brick!

Brick: Hehe, (looks at Butch) now you...

Butch on the other hand is pretty radical! The dude is mostly like me in a way. He's just tougher than me that's all.

Butch: Wow! Thanks!

Brick: No problem.

Narrator: Well, it looks like things are back to normal eh? Well tune into a another episode of the Rowdyruff Boys. 


End file.
